googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Scorcher007/Analysis DAN up to Z2
This assumption is incorrect. See new version Large countable ordinal notation here. Comparisons DAN see here. Comparisons TON see here. ' My analysis is based on the following assumption: 1) DAN is limit of П1n-CA0 {n,n(1,,1,2)2} ~ П11-CA0 {n,n(1,,,1,2)2} ~ П12-CA0 {n,n(1,,,,1,2)2} ~ П13-CA0 e.t.c. 2) Hypcos hypothetical analysis, that: {n,n(1(1(1(1...(1,,2,,)...2,,)2,,)2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1',,2,,)2)2} ~ KP+Пn The analysis was conducted on the basis of pattern in the stable ordinals, which are similar to smaller ordinals Stable ordinals notation: Sa+n = La≺1La+n S[a+Sa+1] = La≺1La+Lb≺Lb+1 SΩa+1 = La≺1Lωa+1CK = (+)-stable (zoo 2.8) SIa+1 = La≺1LIa+1 = inaccessibly-stable (zoo 2.11) SMa+1 = La≺1LMa+1 = Mahlo-stable (zoo 2.12) Sa2+1 = La≺1Lb≺1Lb+1 = doubly (a+1)-stable = (zoo 2.13) Saω+1 = ω-ly (a+1)-stable = nonprojectible (zoo 2.15) Saα+1 = α-ly (a+1)-stable SI-aα+1 = 1st inaccessibility of α-le (a+1)-stable S2a+1 = La≺2La+1 = 2-stable Ska+1 = La≺kLa+1 = k-stable β0 = ω-stable = 1st gap in L (zoo 2.17) (zoo #) means number of ordinals in Madore's Zoo of ordinals pDAN ordinal pDAN expression sDAN expression PTO ψ(Ω) = φ(1,0) = ε0 {n,n(1(1,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,2)2} ACA0; KP ψ(Ω)+1 = φ(1,0)+1 = ε0+1 {n,n(2(1,,2)2)2} {n,n(2(1(1,,,2)2)2)2} ψ(Ω×ψ(Ω)) = φ(1,ε0) {n,n(1(1,,2)1(1(1,,2)2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)2)1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2)2} ACA ψ(Ωω) = φ(ω,0) {n,n(1(2,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(2(1,,,2)2)2)2} Δ11-CR ψ(Ωψ(Ω)) = φ(ε0,0) {n,n(1(1(1(1,,2)2)2,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,2)2)2)2} Δ11-CA ψ(ΩΩ) = φ(1,0,0) = Г0 {n,n(1(1(1,,2)2,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2(1,,,2)2)2)2} ATR0 ψ(ΩΩ×ψ(Ω)) = φ(1,0,ε0) {n,n(1(1(1,,2)2,,2)1(1(1,,2)2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2(1,,,2)2)1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2)2} ATR ψ(ΩΩ+ω) = φ(1,ω,0) {n,n(1(1(1,,2)2,,2)1(2,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2(1,,,2)2)1(2(1,,,2)2)2)2} Δ11-TR0 ψ(ΩΩ+ψ(Ω)) = φ(1,ε0,0) {n,n(1(1(1,,2)2,,2)1(1(1(1,,2)2)2,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2(1,,,2)2)1(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,2)2)2)2} Δ11-TR ψ(εΩ+1) = ψ(Ω2) {n,n(1(1(1,,3)2,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,3)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)3)2(1,,,2)2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,2)3)2} ACA+BI; KPω ψ(εΩ2+1) = ψ(Ω3) {n,n(1(1(1(1,,4)2,,3)2,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,4)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,2)4)2(1,,,2)3)2(1,,,2)2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,2)4)2} ψ(Ωω) {n,n(1,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1,2)2} П11-CA0; Δ12-CA0 ψ(Ωω)+1 {n,n(2,,1,2)2} {n,n(2(1,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(Ωω×ε0) {n,n(1(1,,1,2)1(1(1,,2)2)2,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)1,2)1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,2)1,2)2} П11-CA ψ(εΩω+1) = ψ(Ωω+1) {n,n(1,,2,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2,2)2} П11-CA+BI ψ(Ωω×2) {n,n(1,,1,3)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1,3)2} ψ(Ωε0) {n,n(1,,1(1(1,,2)2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2)2} Δ12-CA ψ(ΩΩω) {n,n(1,,1(1,,1,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1,2)2)2} ψ(ΩΩΩω) {n,n(1,,1(1,,1(1,,1,2)2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1,2)2)2)2} ψ(ΩΩΩΩω) {n,n(1,,1(1,,1(1,,1(1,,1,2)2)2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1,2)2)2)2)2} ψ(ψI(0)) = ψ(Ф(1,0)) = ψ(M) {n,n(1,,1,,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2} П11-TR0 ψ(ψI(0)×ε0) = ψ(Ф(1,0)×ε0) {n,n(1(1,,1(1,,1,,2)2)1(1(1,,2)2)2,,1(1,,1,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2)1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2)2} П11-TR ψ(εψI(0)+1) = ψ(Ф(Ф(1,0)+1)) {n,n(1,,2(1,,1,,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2)2} П11-TR+BI ψ(Iω) = ψ(Ф(ω,0)) {n,n(1,,1(2,,1,,2)2)2} = {n,n(2,,1,,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(2(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2)2} = {n,n(2(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2} Δ12-TR0 ψ(Iε0) = ψ(Ф(ε0,0)) {n,n(1(1(1,,2)2)2,,1,,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2} Δ12-TR ψ(εI+1) = ψ(M+χ(M+1)) {n,n(1,,2,,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(1,,,2)2)2} Δ12-CA+BI; KPi ψ(ψI2(0)) = ψ(M×2) {n,n(1,,1(1,,1,,3)2,,2)2} = {n,n(1,,1,,3)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)3)2(1,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)3)2} ψ(Iω) = ψ(M×ω) {n,n(1,,1,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(ΩI+ω) {n,n(1,,1,2,,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1,2(1,,,2)2)2} ψ(Iω) = ψ(M×ω) {n,n(1,,1,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(IΩω) = ψ(M×Ωω) {n,n(1,,1,,1(1,,1,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1,2)2)2} ψ(IIω) = ψ(M×χ(M×ω)) {n,n(1,,1,,1(1,,1,,1,2)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1,2)2)2} ψ(ψI(2,0)(0)) = ψ(M2) {n,n(1,,1,,1,,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2} KPh ψ(I(2,ω)) = ψ(M2×ω) {n,n(1,,1,,1,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(I(3,ω)) = ψ(M3×ω) {n,n(1,,1,,1,,1,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(I(4,ω)) = ψ(M4×ω) {n,n(1,,1,,1,,1,,1,,1,2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(ψI(ω,0)(0)) = ψ(Mω) {n,n(1,,1,,1,,1,,1,,1...2)2} = {n,n(1(2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(2,,,2)2)2} ψ(ψI(1,0,0)(0)) = ψ(MM) {n,n(1(1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(εM+1) {n,n(1,,2(1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} KPM ψ(Mω) {n,n(1(1,,2,,)1,2) {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(ω-M) {n,n(1(1,,1,2,,)1(1,,1,2,,)1,,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)1,2,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1,2,,,2)1(1,,,2)2)2} ψ(K) {n,n(1(1,,1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(εK+1) {n,n(1,,2(1,,1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} KP+П3 ψ(Kω) {n,n(1(1,,1,,2,,)1,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(ω-K) {n,n(1(1(2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(П12) {n,n(1(1(1,,2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(εП12+1) {n,n(1,,2(1(1,,2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} KP+П4 ψ(ω-th П12) {n,n(1(1(1,,2,,)2,,)1,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(ω-П12) {n,n(1(1(1(1,,1,2,,)1(1,,1,2,,)1,,2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,2)1,2,,,2)1(1(1,,,2)1,2,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(П13) {n,n(1(1(1,,1,,2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(εП13+1) {n,n(1,,2(1(1,,1,,2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1,,,2)2(1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} KP+П5 ψ(ω-th П13) {n,n(1(1(1,,1,,2,,)2,,)1,2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,2)1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)1,2)2} ψ(ω-П13) {n,n(1(1(1(2,,)2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(2,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(П14) {n,n(1(1(1(1,,2,,)2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} ψ(εП14+1) {n,n(1,,2(1(1(1,,2,,)2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1,,2(1(1(1(1,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} KP+П6 ψ(П1ω) {n,n(1(1(1(1...(1,,2,,)...2,,)2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1 ... (1(1,,,2)2,,,2) ... 2,,,2)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} KP+Пn sDAN ordinal exp. pDAN expression sDAN expression Sa+1 {n,n(1(1',,2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,'2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,3)2} Sa+2 {n,n(1(2',,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(2(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} Sa+ω {n,n(1(1,2',,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1,2(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} S[a+Sa+1] {n,n(1(1(1',,2,,)2',,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} S[a+S[a+Sa+1]] {n,n(1(1(1(1',,2,,)2',,2,,)2',,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} Sa×2 KPi+∀n∃a≥n(La≺1La+n) {n,n(1(1',,3,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)3,,,2)2)2} Sa×ω {n,n(1(1',,1,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)1,2,,,2)2)2} Sa2 {n,n(1(1',,1',,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} Sa3 {n,n(1(1',,1',,1',,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)1(1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} Saa {n,n(1(1',,1',,1',,1',,1',,...2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(2',,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(2(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(2(1,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SΩa+1 {n,n(1(1(1,,2',,)2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,'3,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,3)3,,,2)2(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)3,,,2)2)2} SΩa+1Ωa+1 {n,n(1(1(1'',,1'',,1'',,1'',,1'',,...2',,)2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1(2'',,)2',,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(2(1,,,3)3,,,2)2(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(2(1,,,3)3,,,2)2)2} SΩa+2 {n,n(1(1(1(1,,2'',,)2',,)2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,'4,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1(1,,,3)4,,,2)2(1,,,3)3,,,2)2(1,,,3)2,,,2)2,,,2 )2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)4,,,2)2)2} SΩa+ω {n,n(1(1,,'1,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)1,2,,,2)2)2} SΩΩΩ...a+1 = SФ(1,a+1) {n,n(1(1,,'1,,'2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SΩIa+1 {n,n(1(1,,'2,,'2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)2(1,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SΩIa+ω {n,n(1(1,,'1,,'1,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1,,,3)1(1,,,3)1,2,,,2)2)2} SMa+1ω {n,n(1(1,,'1,,'1,,'1,,'1,,'...2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SMa+1Ma+1 {n,n(1(1(1,,'2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} Sω-Ma+1 {n,n(1(1(1,,'1,2,,')1(1,,'1,2,,')1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(2,,,3)1,2,,,3)1(1(2,,,3)1,2,,,3)1(1,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SKa+1 {n,n(1(1(1,,'1,,'2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,3)1(1,,,3)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} Sω-Ka+1 {n,n(1(1(1,,'1,,'1,,'1,,'1,,'...2,,')2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1(2,,')2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(2,,,3)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SП4Refa+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1,,'2,,')2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,3)2,,,3)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} Sa2+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1(1...(1,,'2,,')...2,,')2,,')2,,')2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,4)2} SMa2+1ω {n,n(1(1(1,,''1,,''1,,''1,,''1,,...2,,)2,,')2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1(2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SMa2+1Ma2+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1,,''2,,)2,,)2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,4)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} Sω-Ka2+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1,,''1,,''1,,''1,,''1,,...2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1(1(2,,)2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(2,,,4)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} SП4Refa2+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,''2,,)2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1(1,,,4)2,,,4)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} Sa3+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1(1(1...(1,,''2,,)...2,,)2,,)2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,'2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,5)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,5)2} SMa3+1ω {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,1,,'1,,'1,,'''1,,...2,,)2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1(1(2,,')2,,)2,,')2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(2,,,5)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2} Sa4+1 {n,n(1(1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1(1,,,6)2,,,5)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,6)2} Sa5+1 {n,n(1(1,,2,,)2)2} {n,n(1(1(1(1(1(1(1,,,7)2,,,6)2,,,5)2,,,4)2,,,3)2,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,7)2} Saω+1 {n,n(1(1,,''...2,,)2)2} {n,n(1,,,1,2)2} DAN ordinal DAN expression PTO Saω+1 {n,n(1,,,1,2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)1,2)2} П12-CA0; Δ13-CA0 Sεaω+1 {n,n(2,,,1,2)2} = {n,n(2(1,,,,2)1,2)2} П12-CA Saω+1+1 {n,n(1,,,2,2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)2,2)2} П12-CA+BI Saε0+1 {n,n(1,,,1(1(1,,,2)2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)1(1(1(1,,,,2)2)2)2)2} Δ13-CA SaΩ+1 {n,n(1,,,1,,2)2} = {n,n(1,,,1(1,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)1(1(1,,,,2)2)2)2} S[aSaω+1+1] {n,n(1,,,1(1,,,1,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)1(1(1,,,,2)1,2)2)2} S[aS[aSaω+1+1]+1] {n,n(1,,,1(1,,,1(1,,,1,2)2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)1(1(1,,,,2)1(1(1,,,,2)1,2)2)2)2} Saα+1 {n,n(1,,,1,,,2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)1(1,,,,2)2)2} П12-TR0 Sεaα+1 {n,n(1(1,,,1(1,,,1,,,2)2)1(1(1,,,2)2)2,,,1(1,,,1,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1,,,,2)1(1(1,,,,2)1(1,,,,2)2)2)1(1(1(1,,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,,2)1(1(1,,,,2)1(1,,,,2)2)2)2} П12-TR Saα+1+1 {n,n(1,,,2(1,,,1,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,2)2(1(1,,,,2)1(1,,,,2)2)2)2} П12-TR+BI Saα(ω,0)+1 {n,n(2,,,1,,,2)2} = {n,n(2(1,,,,2)1(1,,,,2)2)2} Δ13-TR0 Saα(ε0,0)+1+1 {n,n(1(1(1,,,2)2)2,,,1,,,2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,,2)2)2)2(1,,,,2)1(1,,,,2)2)2} Δ13-TR SI-aα+1 {n,n(1,,,2,,,2)2} Δ13-CA+BI SI(2,0)-aα+1 {n,n(1,,,1,,,1,,,2)2} SI(1,0,0)-aα+1 {n,n(1,,,1,,,1,,,1,,,1,,,1...2)2} = {n,n(1(2,,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(2,,,,2)2)2} SM-aα+1 {n,n(1(1,,,2,,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1,,,,2)2,,,,2)2)2} S2a+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1...(1,,,2,,,) ...2,,,)2,,,)2,,,)2)2} = {n,n(1(1(1,,,,3)2,,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,,3)2} S2a2+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1,,,,4)3,,,,2)2,,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,,4)2} S2a3+1 {n,n(1(1(1(1(1,,,,5)4,,,,2)3,,,,2)2,,,,2)2)2} = {n,n(1,,,,5)2} S2aω+1 {n,n(1,,,,1,2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,,2)1,2)2} П13-CA0; Δ14-CA0 S2aα+1 {n,n(1,,,,1,,,,2)2} П13-TR0 S2I(2,0)-aα+1 {n,n(1,,,,1,,,,1,,,,2)2} S2I(1,0,0)-aα+1 {n,n(1(2,,,,,2)2)2} S3a+1 {n,n(1,,,,,3)2} S3aω+1 {n,n(1,,,,,1,2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,,,2)1,2)2} П14-CA0; Δ15-CA0 S3I(2,0)-aα+1 {n,n(1,,,,,1,,,,,2)2} П14-TR0 S4a+1 {n,n(1,,,,,,3)2} S4aω+1 {n,n(1,,,,,,1,2)2} = {n,n(1(1,,,,,,,2)1,2)2} П15-CA0; Δ16-CA0 β0 {n,n(1,,, ... ,,,1,2)2} Z2 Category:Blog posts